grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roacher26/Season One Plotline
Here is a page showing the main plotline of the entire season! I know most of us were really annoyed because it seemed that every episode was just a "creature of the week" one, but in reality they've been building it up from the start! Here is a list of each episode to show how it contributed to the final showdown. Pilot *Introduction to Nick, Grimms, and Wesen *Nick buys an engagement ring for Juliette, his girlfriend. *Introduce Monroe *Introduce Marie Kessler, the trailer, the key, and the books. *Reveal fact about his parents. *Introduce Adalind Schade and Sean Renard's mystery. Bears Will Be Bears *Develop Schade and Renard's plot line. *Marie dies, cutting off Nick's main source of knowledge of the Wesen world. Beeware *Nick and Adalind formally meet for the first time. *Melissa Wincroft warns Nick "he's coming for you". Lonelyhearts *A Reaper comes to Portland asking for Nick, with intent to kill. This further deepens Renard's mystery as he does not allow the Reaper to see Nick, even though he wanted to kill Aunt Marie. Danse Macabre *Introduce Bud, an Eisbiber and a recurring character throughout the season. Three Bad Wolves *Delve deeper into Monroe's past and why he wants to stay Weider. Let Your Hair Down *Bud the Eisbiber tells his two friends about seeing Nick, a Grimm. Game Ogre *Monroe saves Hank from Oleg Stark, without his knowledge. This is when Hank first begins to have encounters with the Wesen world. Of Mouse and Man *Monroe is attacked by Reapers who are threating him for working with a Grimm Organ Grinder *Nick and Monroe discuss telling Juliette about Grimms and Nick's ability to see Wesen. *Freddy, a Fuchsbau, is introduced. He isn't important in this episode; however, more is revealed about him later. *Renard receives a package. He also recieves a phone call, telling him to start controlling Nick, or else they will. Tarantella *Two Eisbiber children egg Nick's house. *Nick confronts Bud and John Oblinger, a fellow Eisbiber, and tells them to stop telling people in the Wesen community about him. Last Grimm Standing *Juliette finds Nick's engagement ring. *Renard is called "your highness" by Leo Taymor, confirming that the captain is royalty of some sort. *A priest is shown obeying Renard and attacking Taymor, revealing that the church has something to do with the Wesen world. Three Coins In A Fuchsbau *Three Schakale that participated in the murder of Nick's parents arrive in Portland for the Coins of Zakynthos. *Farley Kolt, a Steinadler, tells Nick what he knows about the coins and the deaths of his parents. Plumed Serpent *A Grimm was beheaded in Antwerp, probably by Hässlichen. *Juliette is captured by Ariel Eberhart, a Dämonfeuer, making her suspect that life is not all that it seems in Portland. *Juliette meets Monroe for the first time. Island of Dreams *Renard and Schade look at a painting of a lady. Renard says his family used to own it in the 17th century along with many heads before the Revolution. *Renard tells Schade to get Hank to like her. *Bud gives gifts to Nick in order to compensate for what happened to his house. *Freddy the Fuchsbau is killed, introducing Rosalee Calvert, a major character in future episodes. *Adalind puts Hank under her spell. *Hank hallucinates of Schade. *Monroe and Rosalee start a relationship. The Thing With Feathers *Hank begins to obsess about Adalind Schade. *Freddy is revealed to have multiple passports for different countries. *Nick proposes to Juliette, who rejects him because he has been keeping things from her. Love Sick *Nick begins to wonder what is special about the key. *Adalind and Hank grow closer in their relationship. *Two foreign representatives/rivals of Renard arrive in Portland. Renard kills both of them. *Catherine, Adalind's mother, is introduced. *Hank's enchantment is broken when Adalind is tricked by Nick to swallow his blood when they fight. Cat And Mouse *Introduce the Wesen Resistance, and Ian Harmon, it's leader. *Describe the Verrat, another Wesen society, and Edgar Waltz, a Hündjager. *Renard reveals that the interests of the Verrat do not match his own. Waltz warns him that "High Command" is displeased with him letting members of the Lauffer live peacefully in his canton. *Two members of the Resistance are killed (Quinn and Reginald) by Waltz, but in the end Harmon is able to kill him with Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee's help (Nick actually protesting against his death). Leave It To Beavers *Bud, John Oblinger, and other Eisbiber are in trouble when a Salvatore Butrell, a Hässlich, kills Robert Grosszahn, a beaver as well. *Bud and John come to fully trust in Nick, despite his Grimm-ness. The rest of the Eisbiber community does as well (more or less). *Nick kills two Reapers, sending their heads back to Germany, where a man is surprised to see them dead. Happily Ever Aftermath *A fourth participant in Nick's parents' death, Akira Kimura, is revealed. *Spencer Harrison, a Geölterblitz, tells Nick and Hank of his ability to produce sonic waves capable of killing someone. Luckily, Hank doesn't believe him and thinks he is insane. Big Feet *Hank sees Monroe in his Blutbad form. However, he doesn't dwell upon it too much, he just gets very confused. *Hank sees Konstantin Brinkerhoff retract from his Wildermann state after death. He gets very scared at what he sees, because his mind cannot process it. Woman In Black *Akira Kimura comes to town for the coins. He is killed by Kelly Burkhardt. *Adalind Schade puts Juliette into a trance. *Nick attempts to tell Juliette about being a Grimm. However, Juliette succumbs to the trance right before the would have inevitably believed him. *Kelly Burkhardt, Nick's mother, is revealed to be alive. *The season ends. Category:Blog posts